castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Konami Rhythm Games
Castlevania-related music has been featured in several of Konami's rhythm games. List of games featuring Castlevania related music ''Keyboardmania: 2nd Mix'' Keyboardmania: 2nd Mix (2000) features a song called "Akumajo Dracula Medley" (or "Castlevania Medley") by Kukeihakurabu, which is a blend of several songs from Haunted Castle, including Wedding March of Tragedy, Cross Your Heart and Bloody Tears. While the song is playing, a Castlevania-themed video plays on the side. The song also appeared in the PlayStation 2 version, Keyboardmania II (2002), which contained all songs from the 2nd and 3rd Mix. It also appeared in the Yamaha Edition of Keyboardmania for the PC (2003). The song would later reprise in pop'n music 14: Fever and Dance Dance Revolution: ULTRAMIX 3. Character gallery Keyboardmania Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont Keyboardmania Giant Bat.JPG|Giant Bat Keyboardmania Death.JPG|Death Keyboardmania Dracula.JPG|Dracula Videos KM2nd - AKUMAJO DRACULA MEDLEY ''Dance Dance Revolution: Ultramix 3'' The Xbox game Dance Dance Revolution: Ultramix 3 (2005) features the "Castlevania Medley" track from Keyboardmania. In the background is a dance stage modeled to look somewhat like Dracula's Castle (or Walter's Castle) from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. ''Dance Dance Revolution: Universe'' The Xbox 360 game Dance Dance Revolution: Universe (2007) contains a track called "Castlevania Freestylin Mix" by WaveGroup feat. Nicky G, which is a rather jazzy version of Vampire Killer. There's no Castlevania imagery to go with this song. DDR Universe - Castlevania (Freestylin' Mix) ''beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD'' / Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNOVA 2 The remix of Bloody Tears, titled as "Bloody Tears(IIDX EDITION)" by DJ YOSHITAKA, is featured in beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD and a shorter cut later appeared in Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNOVA 2 (2007) arcade (also included in console release of both games). Scenes from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness play in the background. It also makes an appearance in the North American PlayStation 2 version of DanceDanceRevolution X. DDR Supernova 2 (JP) - Bloody Tears EXPERT ''pop'n music 15: ADVENTURE'' / pop'n music Portable A new Akumajō Dracula Medley tune, titled as "悪魔城ドラキュラメドレー ～ハイブリッド・ヴァージョン～", is played in pop'n music 15: ADVENTURE with an image of Simon Belmont walking on the side. The song is a medley of three songs: Vampire Killer, Divine Bloodline and Lament of Innocence. ''pop'n music 18: Sengoku Retsuden ''pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 features Trezire de Spirit, titled in-game as "trezire de spirit", from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula, along with a walking and attacking Trevor Belmont (named as Ralph Belmondo in-game) shown on the side. ''pop'n music 19: TUNE STREET ''pop'n music 19: TUNE STREET features "緋月の狂想曲" from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II. ''pop'n music: Sunny Park ''pop'n music: Sunny Park features "De-a lungul vietii" from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III. ''GuitarFreaks'' / DrumMania V6 A rock version of Vampire Killer appears in Guitar Freaks and DrumMania V6 (2009). In the background are scenes from Castlevania Judgment. The game also features tie-ins with Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade. ''SOUNDVOLTEX'' *Getsu Fūma Den Ryukotsuki battle yks Remix *Vampire Killer scar-ed Pf rmx Related products *''Haunted Castle'' – Game the Keyboardmania: 2nd Mix and Dance Dance Revolution: Ultramix 3 medley song is from. *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' – Source game of videos for the Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNOVA 2 version of Bloody Tears. *''Castlevania Judgment'' – Source game of videos for GuitarFreaks & DrumMania V6 Vampire Killer song. *''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade'' – This game has tie-ins to GuitarFreaks and DrumMania V6. External links *Castlevania Realm *Bemani Style de:Konami Rhythmus Spiele Category:Cameo Games Category:Games Category:Music